Three for a girl
by Kandai
Summary: C'était un accident. Dark!fic, character death. Ficlet.


**Crédits** - Disney, Andersen.  
**Base** - Frozen (La Reine des neiges)  
**Rating** - T, voire M  
**Avertissements** - Mort d'enfant en bas âge. Traumatisme. Maltraitance d'enfant. Référence à de la psychopathie, des maladies mentales.  
**Spécial** - Pour le défi " Cri silencieux " sur 6variations.

**Note** - Lisez les avertissements. Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis une horrible personne. Et pas médecin, ni souffrant de maladie mentale donc n'allez pas prendre ce qui se trouve dans ce ficlet comme représentation réaliste de ce qu'une personne placée dans des conditions similaires ressent ou perçoit. Ca reste fictionnel et je fais juste joujou avec. Bonne lecture. :)

_En espérant toujours_,

* * *

**Three for a girl**

_A monster  
__A monster  
__I've turned into a __monster_

* * *

C'était un accident.

Ca avait commencé comme toutes les autres fois avant : Anna s'était glissée sous ses draps en pouffant, les pieds glacés par le parquet lustré, et avait exigé que sa sœur aînée jouât avec elle, utilisant pour l'effet une petite moue totalement adorable à laquelle personne ne résistait – ni Papa, ni Maman, ni les servantes et encore moins Elsa. Cette dernière avait tendu la main sans réfléchir, un écho du sourire de la cadette sur ses lèvres et en effet, comment rester de glace face à l'enthousiasme si débordant de cette chère Anna ?

Malgré les interdits, malgré les recommandations prudentes de Papa et Maman et fortes du fait d'avoir déjà franchi les limites des centaines de fois auparavant, les princesses s'étaient réfugiées dans la salle de bal, vide à cette heure et dont le plancher déjà glissant laissait toujours place à une formidable patinoire.

Tout s'était déroulé tout à fait normalement, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Anna se roulait dans la neige pendant qu'Elsa construisait des figures. C'est souvent comme ça que ça se passe, les accidents : tout commence normalement, personne ne s'inquiète.

Et puis il est trop tard.

Il avait suffi de rien pour que l'accident se produisit : qu'elle glisse et trébuche, qu'Anna fût en train de sautiller comme elle en avait l'habitude et le jet de glace qui aurait dû former une petite montagne avait dévié de sa course pour se ficher dans la petite poitrine secouée par un fou rire.

— Anna ! avait crié Elsa, surprise et à terre, la joue contre le sol gelé.

La petite fille avait simplement cessé de rire pour la regarder, ses grands yeux bleus et sa petite moue figés par la surprise – le choc, sans doute, parce que personne n'avait jamais dit à Anna que la glace pouvait mordre, elle aussi.

— Elsa ? avait-elle soufflé, comme pour demander à sa grande sœur magique ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et sans un autre bruit, Anna était tombée.

C'était un accident, avait-elle essayé de raconter à Papa et Maman par la suite, sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'avait fait mine de l'entendre. Ils n'avaient eu d'yeux que pour Anna, ses grands yeux bleus et sa moue de surprise, étendue sur le sol gelé de la salle de bal leurs cris avaient été pour elle, des suppliques et des ordres, des « Anna, non, réveille-toi, chérie » et seule Elsa avait remarqué que la peau de sa petite sœur était bleue, que ses yeux bleus et ouverts sur le monde ne cillaient plus, que la petite poitrine que la glace avait transpercée ne se soulevait plus.

Elsa n'avait rien dit, clignait bêtement des yeux devant les corps agités, horrifiés de ses parents. Anna avait ri puis elle était tombée. C'était un accident.

Elle aurait voulu le crier très fort, couvrir le bruit des cris et sanglots du Roi et de la Reine, clamer haut et fort au monde entier qu'elle n'était pas coupable, ce n'était pas elle, c'était la glace et elle avait trébuché et Anna courait partout comme d'habitude, elle était juste _tombée_. C'était un accident.

Elsa n'en fit rien. Le cri était mort avant de quitter sa poitrine, laissant un souffle glacial sortir de ses lèvres bleuies par le froid, un « Ah ! » vite perdu dans l'agitation qui se créait autour d'elle, dans le tourbillon de flocons immobiles, dans les hurlements hystériques de Maman et le non-rire d'Anna.

Elle n'avait jamais eu froid avant. Mais elle supposait que c'était une juste punition. Anna non plus n'avait jamais cessé de rire avant : la glace l'en empêchait désormais.

C'était un accident, répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête et son cri se heurtait sans cesse aux parois gelées de son esprit. Mais même si elle avait pu le dire, même si elle s'était débattue alors que les gardes l'emmenaient, elle ne pensait pas que le Roi et la Reine l'auraient crue.

Personne n'aurait cru qu'Anna était simplement _tombée_, même si c'était la vérité.

C'était un _accident_. La vérité aussi était-elle un accident ?

Une fois seulement, le Roi – jamais Papa, parce que Papa embrassait Elsa sur le front avant de lui dire bonne nuit et jouait avec des marionnettes pour faire rire Anna – était venue la voir dans sa nouvelle chambre grise. Il l'avait regardée, avec de grands yeux bleus et une moue triste, mais sa voix avait été dure quand il lui avait posé la question :

— Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Elsa l'avait regardé, avait cligné bêtement avec ses grands yeux bleus et fait une petite moue. Le Roi avait juste plissé le regard, secoué la tête et était sorti en faisant de grands pas, laissant la porte se fermer lourdement derrière lui. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? C'était un accident. Ne l'entendait-il pas le crier dans son esprit, dans les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux ?

Elsa suffoqua dans son sommeil, cette nuit-là. C'était peut-être un accident.

— Ann… An… Ah !

Personne ne venait jamais la voir dans sa chambre grise et dure, sauf les servantes qui lui apportaient à manger, reprenaient le pot de chambre et la trempaient dans de l'eau froide une fois par semaine. Elle crut voir le Roi passer une fois la Reine ne vint jamais. Il y avait une fenêtre très petite, à travers laquelle le soleil brillait parfois, et un matelas durci. Mais Elsa ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'au mur les bracelets sur ses mains l'en empêchaient.

La glace ne perçait pas le métal des bracelets mais elle n'avait plus envie de geler quoi que ce soit, sauf peut-être ses larmes. Si Anna n'était plus là pour rire à ses tours, à quoi lui servaient-ils ? Le Roi ne voulut pas qu'il y ait d'autres accidents et Elsa… voulait juste entendre sa sœur rire à nouveau.

Mais Anna ne riait plus. Anna avait arrêté et elle était tombée, juste après avoir soufflé « Elsa ? » comme si elle avait enfin eu la réponse à sa sempiternelle question.

« Veux-tu faire un bonhomme de neige ? »

Mais les bonhommes de neige faisaient des accidents. La neige brûlait et gelait, elle faisait glisser les gens, elle stoppait leurs rires et leurs poitrines. Elle figeait les grands yeux bleus pour toujours et mettait de la colère dans les gestes du Roi. La neige faisait de mauvaises choses ou était-ce juste Elsa ? C'était possible, après tout, mais c'était Anna qui voulait toujours faire des bonhommes de neige.

Les bonhommes de neige qui avaient gelé les beaux yeux bleus d'Anna.

Ou était-ce Elsa et ses mains magiques ? Personne ne lui avait dit que la magie faisait du mal ni le Roi ni la Reine qui auraient dû savoir, pourtant. Peut-être qu'Anna aurait fait plus attention si elle avait su que la glace empêche de rire.

« Elsa ? »

La princesse posa son front contre le métal des bracelets. Il était froid, comme les joues bleues d'Anna et comme le cœur qui lui fracassait doucement la poitrine. Peut-être qu'un jour, la glace à l'intérieur d'elle finirait par la geler toute entière et alors, elle pourrait enfin retrouver Anna et ses joues bleues, sa grimace et ses yeux fait en rire.

Et peut-être que là, enfin, elle pourrait lui dire que ce n'était qu'un accident.

… Peut-être ?


End file.
